South and North
by Min Zucker
Summary: "Apa kau dikhianati atau kau mengkhianati?" Park Jimin tidak tahu kenapa Min Yoongi lari padanya padahal sosok itu jelas membela wilayah yang berbeda. Apa itu berarti, musuh Yoongi juga musuhnya? AU!Descendants of The Sun. MinYoon/MinGa. seme!Jimin uke!Yoongi.
Suara ambulans membelah kota Seoul, dua mobil putih itu melaju kencang menuju rumah sakit utama di ibu kota Korea Selatan secepat yang mereka bisa. Berkejar-kejaran dengan waktu dan berharap dapat sampai secepatnya sebelum terlambat. Berharap banyak pada detik-detik yang terlewati agar tidak membuat nyawa melayang begitu saja di jalanan kota dengan darah tersisa di kasur tempat korban dalam ambulans berbaring.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, dokter penjaga ruang UGD pun segera berlarian. Membawa pasien yang diangkut ambulans dengan banyak darah di pakaiannya.

"Tekanan darahnya tinggi, ia mendapat banyak luka tembak," ujar seseorang yang menarik ke luar kasur tempat pasien berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Jisoo, gadis yang bekerja di rumah sakit tempat tibanya pasien, terkesiap menyadari bahwa sosok di kasur memiliki banyak luka tembak, meringis seperti menahan sakit membayangkan seberapa banyak sakit yang dirasakan pemuda di kasurnya. Gadis itu mengangguk paham dan memberi senyuman sederhana karena sudah diberi tahu. Ia mendorong kasur bersama rekannya.

"Kita harus—"

"Aku tahu," seorang dokter yang lebih tua menjawab cepat, menatap ke arah gadis cantik dengan wajah khawatir khas dirinya saat menerima pasien. "Kau urus yang satunya," pria itu menuding ambulans yang datang menyusul membawa pasien lain.

Jisoo, menyimpulkan mereka adalah korban di satu tempat yang sama.

Gadis itu menghampiri ambulans yang petugasnya sudah turun, akan membuka pintu belakang. "Bagaimana dengan pasiennya?" Ia bertanya pada sang petugas.

"O– _omo_!" Ia memekik dan menutup mulutnya, menatap tidak percaya pada pasien lain yang baru saja datang. Mendadak dunianya seperti hancur berkeping-keping melihat lebih jelas wajah orang dengan pakaian putih yang ada di kasur dengan darah tidak kalah banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

Suara roda bergulir, napas terengah dari yang mendorong, juga tangisan tertahan. Jisoo menatap dengan sedih sosok di kasur yang ia dorong, mencoba tidak menangis atau konsentrasi yang harus ia miliki sekarang terpecah begitu saja.

"Park Jimin– _ssi_ , _nabwayo_ ," gadis itu memanggil, terus menatap pasien dengan banyak darah di seluruh tubuhnya. "Tolong, lihat aku. Kau bisa mendengarku, 'kan?"

 **SOUTH AND NORTH  
** _ **apa kau dikhianati atau kau mengkhianati?**_

 _story by crownacre  
copyright © 2016_

[ **NOTE** ]

inspired by eps 14 Descendants of The Sun

Jimin tengah mengobrol bersama tekan kerjanya saat berjaga di sebuah mall, mengobrol membicarakan hal _random_ sambiltertawa-tawa. Hingga kemudian seseorang tiba-tiba muncul, suara langkahnya membuat Jimin dan Hoseok, rekan kerjanya, menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka terkesiap melihat siapa yang datang, menatap tidak percaya dan langsung menarik ke luar senjata berapi yang mereka simpan untuk ditodongkan pada sosok itu.

"Senior Letnan Min Yoongi, bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

Yang ditodongi pistol itu menatap keduanya, mengangkat kedua tangan di atas kepalanya kemudian. "Aku tak percaya pada timku, jadi aku ke sini untuk menemui temanku," ujarnya dengan tangan masih terangkat, tidak berniat melawan dua tentara bersenjata di hadapannya. "Tolong… bawa aku kembali ke Korea Utara."

Hoseok mengerutkan kening, menatap beberapa detik ke arah Jimin lalu kembali pada sosok bernama Min Yoongi itu. "Bukan karena Suaka Diplomatik?"

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar, beberapa peluru mendarat pada tubuh Yoongi yang tengah mengangkat tangan dan membuat sosok itu terhuyung dengan banyaknya peluru yang mengenai tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia terjatuh dari kakinya sendiri dan terbaring di lantai tampat parkir mall.

Jimin dan Hoseok segera menghindar, meloncat ke balik mobil dan melepaskan amunisi dari tempatnya untuk menyerang orang-orang yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengendarai mobil.

Mobil itu berhenti, beberapa orang dengan senjata api lebih besar daripada milik Jimin dan Hoseok ke luar dan meluncurkan banyak serangan hingga memancing kedua orang yang bersembunyi di balik mobil berbeda melepaskan amunisi yang masih tersisa di dalam senjata api. Beberapa kali harus bersembunyi agar diri mereka sendiri tidak terluka.

"Kami sedang diserang, kami memerlukan bantuan," Jimin bersuara lewat radio suara yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya setelah mencuri waktu menghindari tembakan.

Hoseok menoleh saat menyadari tidak ada lagi serangan, melihat kejadian apa yang terjadi di sana. "Target mereka sepertinya Senior Letnan Min!" Ia menyahut juga lewat radio di pergelangan tangan.

Setelah Yoongi dibawa pergi, serangan kembali diluncurkan. Bersamaan dengan melajunya kendaraan itu menjauh dari Jimin serta Hoseok.

Hoseok mengikuti pergerakan mobil itu, berdiri tepat ujung jalan saat mobil itu terus melaju menjauh dan menembakkan banyak peluru ke arah sana. Orang-orang di dalam mobil mencoba berlindung, mengabaikan kaca belakang yang sudah terlepas dengan penuh lubang di sana.

Jimin sendiri berlari, mengejar mobil hitam itu dari sisi lain. Beberapa kali meluncurkan tembakan pada kendaraan yang membawa pergi temannya sambil terus berlari. Namun, saat menyadari jika ia terus melakukan hal ini dan ia tidak akan berhasil meraih mobil itu karena kecepatannya yang bisa dibilang tinggi. Ia menghentikan serangan, berlari lebih kencang dengan kakinya mengikuti mobil yang tadi ia serang dan berniat menghalangi mobil itu dari depan. Beberapa kali dirinya harus loncat dari atas mobil satu ke mobil yang lain agar bisa menghalangi laju mobil yang membawa pergi Yoongi.

Ia berhasil tiba lebih dulu, beberapa meter di depan mobil warna hitam yang membawa pergi seorang seniornya, temannya.

" _Apa kau masih memiliki amunisi?"_ Suara khawatir seseorang dari sebrang sana terdengar lewat radio.

Jimin langsung memeriksa senjata apinya dan menemukan satu amunisi di dalam sana, "aku masih punya satu tembakan," jawabnya. Matanya kembali fokus pada orang di dalam mobil yang sekarang sudah menyerang dengan banyak tembakan ke arah tempat Jimin yang berdiri di tengah jalan, menghalangi langkah mereka. "Aku akan menghentikan mobilnya."

"Sepuluh meter,"

Mobil itu melaju lebih dekat.

"Lima meter,"

Sedikit lagi ujung mobil bisa saja menubruk tubuh Yoongi jika dirinya tidak menghindar.

"Sekarang!"

Jimin membelokkan arah tembakannya, mengarahkan peluru pada sebuah tabung gas untuk memadamkan api jika terjadi kebakaran. Gas-gas kering di dalam tabung terbebas keluar, membuat kepulan putih yang begitu banyak seperti kabut tebal menghalangi penglihatan orang yang mengendarai mobil.

Mobil itu bergoyang, mencoba menghindari gas dari tabung pemadam kebakaran yang bocor. Namun, satu penumpang di mobil itu terus mengirimkan tembakannya, menyerang Jimin yang tengah berdiri di tengah jalan hingga sosok itu terhuyung sampai tumbang dengan bersimbah darah. Banyak peluru yang mengenai dirinya.

Karena pengendara mobil hitam itu bebelok, tabrakan pun tidak dapat dihindarkan. Bagian depan dari mobil itu menubruk sebuah mobil yang terparkir di parkiran mall. Mobil hitam itu rusak, pun mobil yang ditabraknya.

Jimin bisa melihat empat rekannya, berlari menghampiri dirinya dengan wajah khawatir. Khususnya Hoseok yang kini terlihat panik berlari paling depan untuk segera menghampirinya. Tapi, semuanya gelap. Sebelum Hoseok tiba di hadapannya, semua berubah gelap karena kesadaran yang terengut rasa sakit dari tembakan lawan tadi.

.

"Tekanan darah menurun."

Gadis dengan pakaian dokter itu berbalik, menatap dokter yang berbicara lalu meraih benda pengejut jantung di belakangnya. "150 joule, _clear_ ," Jisoo menempelkan benda itu ke dada pemuda yang terbaring di kasur dengan telanjang dada. " _Shoot_."

Suara nyaring dari tanda tekanan darah masih berbunyi, membuat gadis itu sedikit terengah menyadari usahanya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"200 joule, _clear_ ," menempelkannya lagi pada dada si pemuda yang terbaring. " _Shoot_."

Tapi suara nyaring itu tetap memenuhi ruangan. Yoongi makin merasa panik.

"Tekanan darahnya tidak kembali normal…," seorang dokter laki-laki yang tadi berbicara kembali bersuara.

Jisoo tahu, Jisoo tahu karena suaranya masih terus menganggu gendang telinganya.

Ia memelempar pelan alat pacu jantung di tangannya, menggunakan tangannya untuk menekan-nekan dada Jimin, pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Satu, dua, tiga. Satu, dua, tiga," ia menghitung banyak tekanan yang ia lakukan pada dada itu, napasnya makin tidak beraturan tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. "Kumohon, kembalilah!" Ia menjerit setengah frustasi saat sosok yang terbaring tidak juga sadar dari _tidurnya_. "Aku mohon!"

Jimin tidak juga sadar, Jisoo makin frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi pada sosok di ranjang. " _Oppa_!" Ia menjerit frustasi, memanggil pemuda di hadapannya yang terus memejamkan mata. "Kenapa _Oppa_ jahat sekali padaku? Aku mohon, aku mohon padamu!"

Hanya saja bunyi nyaring tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Jisoo, masih terus terdengar hingga gadis itu merasa sudah tidak sanggup melakukan usahanya. Harapannya terkalahkan oleh mesin pendeteksi di sebelah kirinya. Ia menangis di atas dada kakaknya yang penuh dengan noda darah. Terisak di sana sambil menggumamkan nama sang kakak, juga menyesal karena tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari yang tadi.

"U–ugh, sakit sekali…," suara lirih seorang laki-laki membuat Jisoo yang tadi terus menangis mendongak, menatap ke arah pemilik suara yang sangat ia kenal dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya.

"Tekanannya sudah kembali," itu suara seseorang yang tadi memberi tahu dirinya tentang tekanan darah.

Jisoo masih dengan wajah basah menatap ke arah Jimin, memberi tatapan jengkel dengan hati merasa begitu lega, bersyukur. "Op–ah, Park Jimin– _ssi_ , kau sudah sadar?" Suaranya yang parau terdengar.

"Sekarang… kau sadar kau ada di mana? Kau bisa melihatku? Mendengarku?" Lanjutnya.

Jimin menatap dengan tatapan berantakan, pandangannya masih sedikit kabur namun cukup untuk menyadari bahwa sosok yang menanyainya adalah Jisoo, adiknya. "Dimana Senior Letnan Min?" Suaranya yang masih lirih namun sedikit lebih keras dari yang tadi terdengar.

"A–apa?"

"Pasien yang terkena luka tembak, yang datang bersamaku tadi," ia menatap pada sosok di hadapannya. "Apa dia masih hidup?"

Jisoo menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang tadi ia tangisi, merasa setengah jengkel. "Siapa dia? Siapa?!" Ia memekik tidak senang. "Kau masih bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain di saat kau juga tengah sekarat sekarang?! Kalau saja aku menaikkan joule-nya, mungkin kau sekarang sudah tidak ada harapan! Kau pasti sudah mati!"

Jimin tersenyum tipis, menatap ke arah gadis yang terus memarahinya. "Yah, terima kasih sudah membuatku hidup, kau terlihat cantik sekarang," suaranya sekarang lebih jelas dan tidak seputus-putus tadi.

"Yah! _Oppa_!"

Pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya, bangun dari ranjang. "Pasien yang datang bersamaku—"

"Kenapa kau bangun dari kasur?! Siapa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan? Dia lawanmu? Yang menembakmu hingga seperti ini?" Kilatan mata khawatir tidak dapat hilang dari mata Jisoo.

"Tidak, tidak," pemuda itu menggeleng lirih, menatap ke arah adiknya sebentar untuk sekedar memohon dilepaskan. "Dia teman, sahabatku. Di mana dia?"

Suara langkah seseorang dari arah luar, kemudian gadis dengan rambut pendek muncul dan menatap ke arah Jisoo. "Pasien yang datang bersama Kapten Park," suaranya sedikit terengah, mungkin kelelahan karena habis berlari. "Dia membuat masalah besar!"

Suara orang-orang terkesiap, juga seorang tentara berpakaian formal yang menodong pistol, semuanya menatap ke arah dua orang yang berada di depan kasur.

Sosok itu mengayunkan sebuah _messer_ dokter yang tadi ia ambil, mengarahkan benda itu pada orang dengan senjata api yang tertuju padanya. Tangannya yang lain menahan tubuh seorang wanita muda, menyandra sosok itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Suaranya terdengar penuh ancaman. "Kalau kau mendekat, semua yang ada di sini akan kubunuh!"

"Jika kau tidak mau diobati, kau akan mati," wanita dalam sandera bersuara, berniat membujuk agar pemuda yang mencekik lehernya dengan satu tangan. Ia mengabaikan banyak darah yang menempel pada tubuhnya. "Kau mengalami banyak pendarahan hebat."

"Diam!" Memekik jengkel, memindahkan pisau di tangannya pada wanita dalam lingkaran tangannya.

Jimin tiba-tiba muncul, menurunkan senjata api yang ditodongkan pada Yoongi yang tengah menahan seorang dokter wanita. Ia menatap pemuda dengan banyak darah pada tubuhnya, juga sedikit luka yang sudah tertutupi. "Kami akan menurunkan senjata, jadi biarkan dokter mengobatimu sekarang."

Yoongi berdecak pelan, menatap ke arah Jimin skeptis. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada dokter Korea Selatan saat aku warga Korea Utara? Kau bisa menjamin keselamatanku di ruang operasi?"

"Yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan adalah kau di luar ruang operasi, khawatirkan orang selain dokter. Entah kau berada di pihak utara ataupun selatan, yang harus kau percaya sekarang hanya dokter. Hanya mereka yang bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"Tidak," Yoongi menggeleng keras, memindahkan pisau di tangannya untuk ditodongkan pada Jimin. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya!"

Ia menggerakkan senjatanya, mengayunkannya seolah bisa meraih sosok Jimin dan melukai orang di hadapannya itu karena terus bergerak maju. "Jangan ada yang mendekat!" Ia memekik tidak senang.

Tapi kemudian ia terjatuh, tak sadarkan diri karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Seperti sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Wanita yang tadi menjadi sandera itu mengecek kondisi Yoongi, melihat apa yang terjadi pada pemuda manis yang sudah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. "Dia mengalami trauma," mendongak pada dokter muda yang kini sudah berjongkok di hadapannya.

Jisoo, dokter muda yang tadi ditatap, mengangguk kecil. Ia mendongak pada dokter lain yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya. "Bawa dia ke ruang operasi nomer empat, Dokter Song ada di sana." Ia kemudian beranjak berdiri.

Tangan Jisoo ditahan oleh Jimin sebelum melangkah melewatinya, pemuda itu menatap gadis yang lebih rendah darinya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku mau meminta tolong padamu," ujar Jimin pelan tanpa menatap balik Jisoo yang kini memberi ekspresi bertanya padanya. Ia kemudian menoleh cepat, "aku ingin Dokter Park yang mengoperasi Min Yoongi."

Jisoo menghela napas melihat wajah memohon yang Jimin berikan, ia kemudian menatap pada beberapa dokter yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. "Sebelum kondisinya membaik, ikat dia di kasur. Jika ia mematahkan sesuatu, pasang gips pada tangannya. Jika dia terus berontak, pukul kepalanya hingga menurut." Setelah itu ia menyentak kasar tangan Jimin yang ada di tangannya untuk melanjutkan langkah.

.

"Untungnya jantungnya tidak mengalami pnemouthorax, detak jantungnya juga normal."

Jisoo mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Dokter Song di hadapannya sambil mengeluarkan timah dari senjata api yang bersarang pada tubuh pemuda yang tengah dioperasi.

Saat ia mau membedah titik lain yang terlihat bekas tembakan di sana, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu pada lengan bawah pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Min Yoongi itu. Keningnya mengerut, menatap bingung karena di sana terlihat luka jahitan baru dan saat tempat itu disentuh sedikit keras. Keningnya mengerut.

Dokter Song yang tadi tengah sibuk pun ikut bingung, penasaran pada luka di sana. "Apa itu? Itu jelas bukan luka tembak."

"Hm," gadis itu menggumam pelan, "sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam sana."

.

"Kapten Min Yoongi adalah pasukan khusus Korea Utara, dia bertugas untuk menjaga _VIP_. Kudengar ia akan bertugas di pertemuan kedua nanti."

Pria yang berdiri di hadapan Hoseok itu medecak pelan mendengar penjelasan yang ia dapat, " _daebak_ , si brengsek yang sedang berlibur di Seoul justru diserang."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Senior Letnan Min sedang di serang," ujarnya. Ia mengerling pada segerombolan orang yang tengah diperiksa, orang yang tadi berada di dalam mobil yang membawa pergi Yoongi. "Dan mereka yang mengejarnya."

Sang letnan menoleh pada orang-orang yang sudah dijejer rapi, mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Hoseok.

"Melihat dari lengan, fasilitas, kondisi fisik, dan taktik mereka, mereka terlihat sudah terlatih."

" _Eoh_ ," pria itu mengangguk kembali. "Mereka bukan orang Amerika. Sepertinya mereka dari Rusia."

Seorang laki-laki lain muncul diantara percakapan Hoseok dan seorang letnan colonel yang tengah membicarakan urusan tadi. "Identitas mereka sudah diketahui. Mereka adalah pasukan militer untuk Kedutaan Matagonian."

"Keamanan kedutaan?"

"Eoh," sosok itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mereka bilang Senior Letnan Min sudah memalsukan pasport Mantagonian. Karena itu mereka mengejarnya."

"Bagaimana bisa pasukan kedutaan melakukan kekacauan seperti ini hanya karena pasport?" Hoseok sedikit menyeringai, "alasannya terlalu munafik."

"Tapi kita tidak punya hak menghukum mereka," sang laki-laki yang tadi memberi konfirmasi menyahut. "Secara hukum kita tidak memiliki hak untuk menghukum mereka."

Sang letnan pun memesang ekspresi setuju, "itu berarti kita hanya bisa mencari informasi dari Senior Letnan Min."

Laki-laki lain yang tadi melakukan pemeriksaan pada orang-orang asing datang bergabung pada percakapan antara tiga orang yang tengah membicarakan Letnan Min setelah semua orang itu dibawa pergi dari tempat mereka berada. "Rumah sakit baru saja menelepon, katanya operasi sudah selesai."

Tiga orang itu pun mengangguk paham.

.

"Jisoo," Jimin yang tadi terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit segera duduk untuk berbicara dengan adiknya yang baru saja masuk. "Bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya menatap tidak senang pada ekspresi khawatir yang Jimin berikan padanya, matanya menatap sinis pada si pasien. "apanya?"

Jimin meringis menyadari adiknya tidak suka, tapi kemudian tetap bersuara. "Operasinya."

Jisoo menghela napas kesal, "dia sudah selamat dan sekarang di pindahkan ke kamar inap. Tinggal tunggu dirinya sadar."

Yang terbaring di kasur itu pun merasa lega, tersenyum tipis menyadari yang ia khawatirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi. Tubuhnya langsung disandarkan kembali pada kepala kasur.

"Selain itu ada juga pasien lain yang selamat dari sekarat," Jisoo bersuara dengan nada sarkatis, menatap malas pada kakaknya yang sekarang terlihat tidak setegang tadi. "Dan sepertinya pasien itu hanya mengagapku seorang dokter sekarang. Dokter itu, satu jam yang lalu, merasa seperti dalam neraka melihat keluarga satu-satunya," alis Jisoo terangkat untuk sekedar memberi tahu bahwa dirinya tidak senang pada sang kakak.

Jimin menunduk sebentar, mendadak merasa bersalah pada adiknya yang memang sejak tadi ia abaikan karena rasa khawatirnya pada Yoongi yang terlampau besar. Ia mendongak untuk melihat ke arah Jisoo, "maafkan aku," gumamnya penuh sesal.

Jisoo menatap tidak percaya laki-laki yang ia kenal sejak ia bisa mengingat wajah orang lain. "Hanya itu?" Tanyanya setengah jengkel. "Tidak ada penjelasan? Tidak berminat menjelaskan? Kau bahkan tidak mengkhawatirkanku, justru orang dari negara tetangga yang kau pedulikan. Tsk," gadis itu mendecak kesal melihat wajah kakaknya yang kini sudah penuh guratan merasa bersalah dan mencari objek lain untuk ditatap. "Cepat sembuh. Jika kau tidak sembuh, lebih baik aku benar-benar yatim piatu."

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang dibuka dan guliran roda membuat kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh. Ada Min Yoongi yang masih terpejam dengan tangan diborgol pada sisi kasur, juga dua orang tentara yang membantu dua orang dokter mendorong masuk kasur itu.

"Kenapa pasien itu dibawa ke sini?" Jisoo bertanya saat kasurnya telah ada di dalam kamar.

Hoseok yang merupakan salah satu dari dua tentara di sana melangkah mendekati Jimin, melakukan hormat dan sapaan khas militer lalu menatap kedua orang di hadapannya bergantian. "Mulai sekarang aku yang bertugas menjaga kamar pasien ini, kami akan melakukan pembatasan area. Mohon kerja samanya."

Itu cukup untuk membuat Jisoo mengangguk paham dan memberi senyum simpul.

.

Hoseok menghampiri adik dari atasannya itu, memberi ekspresi bertanya saat gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jisoo," ia memanggil pelan, "ada apa? Katanya kau mencariku."

Yang dipanggil mendongak dan berdiri, ia mengangguk sambil memberi senyuman tipis. "Sepertinya Kapten Park memintaku mengoperasi si orang Korea Utara itu karena ini," gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah botol kecil dengan sesuatu di dalamnya, sebuah kartu memori. "Aku mengeluarkannya dari lengan si pasien."

Hoseok menerima benda itu sambil menatap bingung pada Jisoo, lalu berpindah pada botol di tangannya. Ia kemudian mengangguk paham, "baiklah," ujarnya dengan senyuman, membalas senyum tipis yang diberikan padanya. "Terima kasih. Oh, ya, Jisoo, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Eh? Rasa apa?"

Hoseok tersenyum tipis, "ini yang selalu kau khawatirkan, 'kan? Kau takut kakakmu harus menjadi pasienmu kalau dia bekerja di militer."

"A–ah," Jisoo tertawa kecil, mendadak teringat pada kakaknya yang memberi tahu dirinya bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang tentara. Ia yang memiliki cita-cita dokter mendadak ketakutan membayangkan hal itu terjadi. "Kau tahu, ya?"

"Jimin pernah bercerita," Hoseok tersenyum simpul. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaanku."

.

"Aku adalah Park Jimin, dari pasukan khusus Korea Selatan," Jimin yang duduk di bangku itu menatap ke arah Yoongi yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah sadarkan diri. "Kapten Min Yoongi, apa kau sedang menjalankan misi?"

Yang terbaring di kasur itu mengangkat alisnya, menatap menilai sebentar pada Jimin yang bertanya dan memutuskan untuk tetap diam setelah itu. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk kembali lurus ke depan, tidak menoleh pada Jimin di sebelah kanannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di Korea Selatan?"

Masih diam, mengabaikan Jimin seolah sosok itu tidak ada dan tidak berbicara apapun.

"Siapa yang memberimu perintah?"

Yoongi tidak ingin menjawab, mulutnya masih terkatup rapat seolah jika ia berbicara dirinya akan mati. Lebih memilih tetap diam mengabaikan Jimin, bahkan sekarang sudah memalingkan wajah dari dua orang lain yang berjas hitam berdiri dengan kamera di belakang mereka.

Jimin menghela napas sejenak, tahu dan yakin bahwa memang senior di hadapannya tidak akan bicara meski sudah dipancing banyak kali. "Apapun alasanmu, jika kau terus berbaring di sini, itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah, 'kan?"

Bibir Yoongi bergerak, rahangnya hampir terbuka. Namun setelah itu kembali tertutup, membatalkan niatnya bersuara—atau sekedar berniat menggoda tiga tentara Korea Selatan di sekelilingnya.

"Kapten Min Yoongi," Jimin memanggil dengan sedikit kesal. "Aku bertanya berdasarkan Perjanjian Jenewa. Apa yang kau cari itu merupakan urusan politik?"

Yang ditanya melirik sebentar pada Jimin, lalu justru menyamankan posisi dan memejamkan mata. Berniat tertidur atau sekedar menunjukkan dirinya tidak berminat menjawab—apalagi dengan kamera besar di sana, terlalu menjengkelkan dan menganggu.

"Dia tak mungkin bicara!" Si letnan kolonel itu mengerang frustasi, "sepertinya dia tidak akan buka mulut," gusarnya. Matanya menatap malas pada Yoongi yang kini memberi tatapan menilai, menjengkelkan. "Jika kau tidak mau bicara, kenapa tidak diam saja di Utara?" Ia menoleh pada Jimin, "apa dia pernah buka mulut?"

Jimin menatap atasannya, kemudian beralih pada Yoongi. "Seperti yang saya laporkan tadi, dia meminta untuk dikembalikan ke Utara."

"Dia berlari ke sini hanya untuk meminta dikembalikan ke Utara? Yang benar saja!" Nada suaranya penuh sindiran. "Aku tidak tahu alasanmu, tapi, rute China dan Rusia telah diblokir. Kau memilih rute paling berbahaya, langsung ke selatan. Suaka Diplomatik adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kau pilih, aku pikir kami bisa menyambutnya dengan baik jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kami," sang atasan pun menatap ke arah Yoongi, menopang tubuhnya pada bawah ranjang agar bisa mencondongkan diri pada sosok itu. "Buat pilihan bijak, kami akan memberimu waktu. Jimin, beri dia layanan kesehatan yang benar."

Jimin mengangguk, sementara Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Memilih memejamkan mata daripada repot-repot memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Mata sipit Jimin itu memperhatikan Yoongi dengan raut khawatir, menghela napas sejenak menyadari bahwa keadaan orang di hadapannya tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Bahkan kemungkinan terburuk pun bisa terjadi.

.

Hoseok tengah berkumpul bersama atasannya dan beberapa tentara tim alpha, membicarakan si pemuda bernama Min Yoongi yang terbaring di kamar yang sama dengan Jimin.

"Ini adalah barang-barangnya," ia menunjuk beberapa benda yang ada di meja dalam bungkus plastik. "Jika liburan hanya modus untuk menutupi rencana hitamnya, maka _file_ ini pasti bisa menjawabnya," Hoseok meletakkan botol kecil yang tadi diberikan Jisoo padanya.

Seorang anggota tim alpha itu mengambil botol dengan kartu memori di dalamnya, menatap ke arah Hoseok dan letnan kolonelnya. "Aku akan segera menyelidikinya."

Sang atasan menghela napas lelah, "rasanya masalah ini bisa membuatku gila…," ia berbalik ke aras seseorang dengan _headphone_ di telinganya. "Bagaimana? Apa si orang Utara itu sudah bicara?"

Yang ditanya berbalik, menggeleng pada orang yang terlihat frustasi itu. "Belum, tapi kapten Park terus berusaha memancingnya."

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Negosiasi yang melibatkan keluarga?"

"Ah, sebenarnya, Pak…," ia menarik sedikit satu sisi _headphone_ saat mendengar suara selain Jimin di sana, suara berat yang mungkin milik _orang utara_ karena suara itu terdengar asing. "Dia mengatakan bahwa dengan tambahan cuka dan _mustard_ , mi-nya akan jadi enak."

Si letnan menatap bingung, mendadak hilang akal dengan ucapan bawahannya yang terdengar aneh. "Apa?"

"Mereka membicarakan naengmyeon," ringisan kecil tercetak di wajahnya; geli. "Ini resep eksklusif dari Senior Letnan Min."

Hoseok yang di belakang letnannya itu tertawa dalam hati, merasa geli mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan dua orang dalam kamar inap. Apalagi saat menyadari bahu letnannya sudah terangkat, jengkel.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Pekik si letnan kesal, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan laporan maupun apa yang terjadi di sana. Beberapa bawahannya yang ada di ruangan itu terkesiap karena teriakan yang terlalu keras, ia berdahem pelan untuk menetralkan rasa malunya. "Kita diminta melapor dan mereka justru membicarakan resep? Apa orang sakit memang senang seenaknya? Astaga… aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa seorang kapten bisa seceroboh itu."

.

"Kapten Min masuk ke dalam daftar pencarian Interpol sebagai tersangka pembunuhan," Hoseok menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto pada Jimim agar dilihatnya.

Jimin memperhatikan satu persatu foto dari si korban yang ada di tangannya, "Jadi karena pembunuhan? Bukan karena terorisme?" Ia mendongak untuk menatap pada Hoseok yang ada di hadapannya.

Hoseok menggeleng, tersenyum tipis pada atasannya. "Dua hari yang lalu, saksi utama kasus yakuza bersaksi di pengadilan. Dia ditembak mati oleh penembak jitu—"

"Jadi dia adalah penembak jitu itu?"

"Bukan," ringisan kecil terukir di wajah Hoseok. "Kemudian, penembak itu ditemukan di bangunan tempatnya menembak dalam keadaan tewas. Kapten Min dicari karena sudah membunuh penembak jitu itu."

Jimin mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Hoseok, "memang siapa dia?" Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan gambar seorang tergeletak di lantai dengan kondisi tidak bernyawa.

"Kita mengenalnya," senyuman tipis sekarang menghiasi sebentar wajah tenang Hoseok. "Dia Sersan Kim Seokjin, dia bertugas di battalion bersama Senior Letnan Min."

" _Eoh_ , itu berarti dia membunuh mantan bawahannya yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan yakuza."

"Ya, sepertinya itu memang misinya."

Jimin menatap serius sosok Hoseok, "kau sudah tahu apa isi _chip_ di dalam lengannya?"

Hoseok menggeleng lemah, "belum," ujarnya lirih. "Kodenya sangat sulit, butuh satu minggu untuk memecahkannya. Sayangnya, Utara meminta kita menyerahkan Letnan Min besok."

"Kita harus mengikuti perintah," Jimin menggumam, "kita tidak punya waktu kecuali kita membuatnya membuka mulut. Tapi… dia tahu kalian sedang mengawasi, dia tidak mungkin bicara."

"Bukankah biasanya kapten kita ini menggunakan keluarga untuk membuat seseorang bicara?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis, kemudian membayangkan wajah Yoongi yang terlihat putus asa saat meminta untuk dikembalikan ke negaranya. Hatinya terluka begitu saja mengingat wajah sakit yang dipancarnya sosok itu. "Kita coba metode lain," ia memasang senyum simpul, "aku hanya perlu Jisoo, juga _chip_ -nya."

"Oh, _chip_ yang sedang diselidiki oleh NIS?"

"Kau tidak bisa mencurinya? Ah, sial, sepertinya kita salah langkah. Seharusnya kita membuat salinannya."

Hoseok tersenyum melihat kaptennya tengah menunduk terlihat menyerah, ia merogoh saku bajunya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "Maksudmu salinan yang seperti ini?" Ia menunjukkan _chip_ dalam kantung plastik kecil pada atasannya dengan senyuman bangga yang dijawab dengan tatapan memuji atas kerja bagus yang ia lakukan.

"Kau memang pintar!"

Yang dipuji mempertahankan senyumnya, "perlu kupanggil dokternya sekarang?"

.

"Pergelangan tangan dan pahamu terdapat potongan tulang yang patah, kau juga mendapat empat luka tembak yang akan membekas."

Jimin dari kasurnya memperhatikan adiknya yang tengah memeriksa Yoongi, tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi dingin yang Yoongi berikan juga ekspresi lelah Jisoo—gadis itu memang tidak terlalu senang diabaikan, dan reaksi Yoongi benar-benar hal yang ia benci.

"Tapi yang paling aku khawatirkan…," nada suara Jisoo sedikit mengantung, Jimin cukup paham adiknya itu ingin sedikit memancing emosi si manusia es di kasur hadapannya yang kini menatapnya seperti tanpa beban. Jisoo menghela napas menyadari ucapannya tidak akan dianggap serius oleh seorang pasien semacam Yoongi, pasien keras kepala. "Ada pecahan peluru yang bersarang di tulang belakangmu, jika dibiarkan bisa membahayakan syaraf dan bagian bawahmu akan lumpuh, Min Yoongi– _ssi_."

Panggilan dengan suara yang ditekankan membuat Jimin yakin sepenuhnya adiknya itu sudah tidak bisa melawan si pemuda es yang telah mengalihkan pandangan, tidak lagi menatap dirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan seberapa banyak kedutan di kening si gadis cantik itu.

"Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban kau bisa selamat, aku serius. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan hidup, seperti orang di kasur sebelahmu. Kalian berdua memang sudah gila!"

Oh, Jimin tahu kenapa adiknya membahas mereka berdua. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan karena si gadis cantik itu merasa sangat jengkel dirinya terlihat tidak seperti berada dalam kondisi sekarat, seolah dirinya hanya terkena luka iris saat memotong sayur. Apalagi justru sibuk menertawakan dirinya yang diabaikan seorang pasien. Pasti sulit mengurus dua orang yang tidak memandang ia sebagai seorang dokter yang perlu didengar.

Jimin mendongak untuk menatap mata Jisoo yang sudah meliriknya sengit, ia terkekeh kecil lalu beranjak turun. Meski mendapat tatapan peringatan, pemuda itu tidak peduli. Ia meraih spidol di kantung sosok di hadapannya dan kalender di meja lalu menulis di sana.

 _Ikuti permainanku, ruangan ini disadap._

Kening Jisoo mengerut membaca tulisan dari kakaknya. "Apa?"

Jimin tersenyum kecil, kembali menulis sesuatu di kelender pada sisi lain.

 _Aku perlu tempat untuk berbicara dengan senior letnan Min._

"Bagaimana kabar Bibi Kim?"

Jisoo mengangguk paham menyadari apa maksud kakaknya, dulu saat kecil mereka biasa melakukan hal semacam ini, mendiskusikan sesuatu nakal untuk teman-temannya. "Baik, Bibi Kim baik."

" _Eoh_ ," senyuman terukir di wajah Jimin, puas adiknya ternyata paham akan apa maksudnya tadi. "Maaf karena belum bisa menyapanya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, bisa kau atur waktu dan tempatnya?"

"Aku? Ke–kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang lebih mudah melakukannya," mata Jimin kini membuat tatapan memohon.

Jisoo meringis, merasa ragu. "Aku rasa… Bibi Kim tidak bisa."

"Aku mohon, aku benar-benar merindukan Bibi Kim."

Gadis itu pun menghela napas melihat wajah putus asa dari kakaknya saat dirinya menolak, ia kemudian berbalik untuk mengabaikan tatapan itu daripada dirinya makin tidak tega. Apalagi saat kakaknya menggumamkan dirinya memohon sambil menatap ke arah pemuda bermarga Min di kasurnya. Jisoo langsung tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Ia menatap ke arah Yoongi yang bahkan meliriknya pun tidak, "Tuan Min, tolong pergi ke ruang CT tiga puluh menit lagi, kita harus menjalani test sekali lagi. Tolong datang tepat waktu."

Yoongi menoleh sebentar pada Jisoo, lalu beralih pada Yoongi. Ia mendengus, menyadari apa maksud dari test yang diucapkan dokter gadis di hadapannya.

.

Jimin melangkah menuju Yoongi yang sudah duduk di kasur tempat _scan_ dilakukan, memberi senyum simpul untuk menyapa seniornya yang tengah duduk dengan angkuh.

"Di sini, mereka tidak akan mendengarmu, kau bisa bicara hanya padaku," ia bersandar pada sisi dari alat _scan_ lalu menghela napas pelan. "Aku mengkhianati timku hanya untuk bicara denganmu, Tuan Min Yoongi. Sepuluh menit, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku atau tidak sama sekali, ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Yoongi yang mendapati tatapan serius dari Jimin menghela napas, menunduk sebentar untuk menolak kontak mata dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa karena Sersan Kim Seokjin? Kenapa kau membunuhnya?"

Yang tadi mengalihkan pandangan pun mendongak, kembali menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Pertama, kembalikan barang-barangku dahulu."

Jimin berdecak pelan, merogoh kantungnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol dengan _chip_ warna hitam di dalamnya. "Ini maksudmu?" Ia melempar benda itu dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Yoongi. Ia tersenyum, "sekarang biarkan aku bertanya."

Mata sipit itu memberi tatapan mempersilakan.

"Apa isi _chip_ itu?"

Yoongi kemudian menatap ke arah botol di tangannya, kembali lagi pada Jimin. Ia menghela napas sebelum membuka suara, "aku menerima kabar bahwa anggota terbaik timku sedang disewa oleh sindikat berbahaya seperti yakuza atau mafia sebagai penembak jitu dengan harga tinggi. Sementara misiku, aku harus menghabisi siapa pengkhianat dan yang memerintahnya," semua kejadian beberapa waktu lalu kembali terputar pada otaknya. Masih teringat dirinya saat menghalangi langkah bawahannya yang berniat turun dari atap gedung tinggi.

Jimin sedikit terkesiap, menyadari bahwa tugas yang semacam itu benar-benar menyulitkan—sulit sekali membunuh bawahanmu sendiri, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. "Dan apa kau sudah menemukan bukti serta siapa dalangnya?"

Yang ditanya menyeringai, "kenapa kau bertanya?" Ia mengangkat botol di tangannya dan seolah memamerkan benda itu pada Jimin. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan _chip_ yang ada di dalam botol. "Jawabannya ada di sini semua."

"Kodenya sulit sekali, apa kata sandinya? Kenapa tidak kau beri tahu saja isinya."

"Tidak, terima kasih," ia memasukkan _chip_ yang ada ditangannya ke dalam mulut, berniat menelan benda itu.

Jimin bergerak cepat, menarik dagu Yoongi dan lalu membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang ia dominasi, mencari ke mana perginya _chip_ itu dan berharap bisa menemukannya di sana. Setidaknya, Yoongi seharusnya menelan sesuatu yang berguna. Ia mendesis saat menyadari benda itu sudah ditelan dan masuk ke dalam pencernaan orang yang ia cium tanpa memberi perlawanan.

Saat ciuman terlepas, mereka terengah. Yoongi sekuat tenaga mengatur napas namun Jimin lebih memilih menikmati bagaimana suasana panas yang tadi ia rasakan.

"Aku yakin negaraku dapat mengurus masalahnya," ujarnya setelah napas yang ia atur susah payah sudah benar-benar teratur.

Jimin menyeringai, "negaramu sudah melakukan sesuatu kalau kau ingin tahu. Komandan Choe sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemuimu. Besok pagi, kami akan menyerahkanmu."

Yoongi mendecak pelan, matanya menatap jengkel pada lantai putih di bawah.

.

Seorang suster muda tengah memeriksa kondisi Yoongi bersama seorang tentara Korea Selatan dengan pakaian hitam putihnya. "Dia sudah diberi obat penghilang rasa sakit penenang, dia akan tidur sekitar lima jam."

Yang diajak bicara mengangguk, lalu mengikuti sang suster cantik yang kini melangkah ke luar sambil membawa obat yang tadi disuntikkan. Sebelum keluar, ia terlebih dahulu mengecek kondisi borgol yang melingkar pada tangan Yoongi.

Saat suara pintu tertutup terdengar, Yoongi membuka mata. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadari Jimin masih belum kembali ke kasurnya dan sekarang kamarnya kosong. Ia menarik kasar infus yang tertancap di tangannya lalu menggunakan ujung tajamnya untuk membuka borgol yang ada di tangannya. Ia meloncat turun, mendorong kasurnya juga menggunakan tempat infusnya digantung untuk menahan _handle_ pintu agar tak terbuka. Ia tersenyum puas. Lalu menarik sebuah pemadam api yang ada di dinding rumah sakit dan melempar benda itu ke arah jendela hingga membuatnya pecah.

Beberapa tentara di luar terkejut mendengar suara pecahan kaca, berniat membuka pintu namun _handle_ -nya pun tidak bergerak. Mereka pun mencoba mendobraknya.

Secepatnya, ia meloncat, meloloskan diri dari kamarnya untuk berpindah ke bawah dan kabur dari sana. Ia sekarang menggantung pada satu sisi jendela untuk bergelayutan menjalankan niatnya.

Dengan pelindung kaki seadanya yang ia buat, ia menendang jendela yang sekarang ada tepat di depan kakinya. Tanpa takut mengayukan kakinya hingga menubruk kaca jendela, membuat benda itu pecah dan membuat bunyi ribut sekali lagi.

Ia berguling jatuh setelah melemparkan tubuh ke kasur, jatuh ke bawah dan tanpa bisa dihindari menubruk kaca yang berceceran hingga dirinya kembali berdarah—belum luka yang kembali terbuka memperbanyak darah yang keluar.

Susah payah ia mencoba terbangun, masih dengan rasa sakit pada lengannya yang sebelumnya memang terluka dan kini luka itu terbuka juga ditambah serpihan kaca yang tanpa sengaja mengoyak baju juga menggores kulit. Dengan tertatih ia melangkah, berharap banyak dirinya dapat keluar dari rumah sakit ini sekarang juga sebelum diserahkan pada Utara.

 _Srek._

Suara senjata api yang Yoongi kenali membuatnya mendongak, mendapati sesuatu ditodongkan padanya dengan senyuman sedih dari si pelaku. Itu Jimin, melakukan sesuatu untuk menghalangi dirinya pergi. "Mau ke mana?" Tanyanya pelan, wajahnya tertata apik hingga terlihat sedikit menantang.

Sorotan mata Yoongi yang biasanya dingin kali ini terlihat putus ada, ia merasa begitu menyedihkan entah bagaimana. Ia tidak berbicara, benar-benar menghemat suaranya meski ia tahu dirinya dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Di negara kami, kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa izin dokter."

Yoongi menghela napas, kali ini wajahnya sudah kembali stoik seperti bagaimana dirinya biasanya. "Minggir, aku harus menyelesaikan misiku."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau akan dikembalikan pagi ini? Apa kau ingin menghindari Komandan Choe? Aku sekarang mulai memikirkan sesuatu kenapa kau datang padaku."

Mata Yoongi menatap bingung, sedikit menantang pada Jimin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku… teman jauhmu, 'kan? Musuhmu adalah musuhku. Apa kau mengkhianati negaramu atau negaramu mengkhianatimu—"

Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin, membawanya agar mengarahkan senjata pada dadanya dan lalu menarik napas sebelum bicara. "Seorang prajurit tidak mungkin mengkhianati negaranya."

Jimin tahu sumpah itu, dan ia mendadak merasa sakit hati membayangkan betapa sedihnya dikhianati oleh negara yang dibela dengan baik. Matanya menatap sedih ke arah Yoongi dengan penuh penyesalan.

Yoongi ingat bagaimana dirinya menghalangi langkah Kim Seokjin yang baru saja membunuh seseorang, menjadi bawahan seorang pengkhianat demi uang dengan banyaknya digit dan nol berjejer di belakang angka paling depan. Setelah membunuh, ia memiliki perasaan bersalah sebanyak buih di laut, tapi ia tahu bahwa misi tetaplah misi. Setidaknya, dirinya tidak dalam misi kotor.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel bawahannya itu, membawanya dan menunggu telepon masuk siapa tahu itu berasal dari atasan si korban yang ia bunuh.

Lalu, saat telepon masuk, ia mengangkatnya. Pertanyaan dari suara yang ia kenal dengan kalimat ambigu membuatnya terkejut, matanya terbuka lebar mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. Bagaimana orang di sana bertanya siapa yang selamat. Ia tahu, ia menyadari semuanya sekarang. Komandan Choe, atasannya, adalah si pengkhianat negara.

Sayangnya, setelah ia bertanya apa sang komandan adalah pengkhianat, sosok di sebrang sana justru yang menuding dirinya sebagai pengkhianat. Dan lalu, sekumpulan polisi atau tentara Jepang, tempat negara ia berpijak sekarang, mereka muncul beramai-ramai mengepungnya. Muncul begitu saja menghalangi langkahnya dari arah depan maupun belakang. Ia… terkhianati negara yang ia jaga sepenuh hati.

Yoongi terengah, merasa sesak sendiri akan memorinya. "Aku mohon… aku mohon bawa aku pergi dari sini."

Jimin menggeleng, ia tidak ingin membawa pulang Yoongi ke negara aslinya. "Siapa pun yang mengkhianatimu, kau akan tetap mati jika kembali ke Utara!"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu," suara serak tercampur parau, Yoongi hampir menangis. "Sekalipun setelah itu aku mati, setidaknya aku mati di negaraku. Tolong, lepaskan aku."

Jimin ingin menurutinya, tapi ia tahu, ia tidak bisa. Ia memindahkan arah senjata api di tangannya, kembali pada kening Yoongi. "Aku juga tentara negaraku, aku mendapat misi yang harus aku selesaikan."

Dan Yoongi tahu bahwa dirinya memang harus menyerah, ia sudah tidak memiliki jalan karena ia tidak berpikir untuk membuat rencana lain selain yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Mereka, Yoongi dan Jimin, akhirnya membiarkan diri Yoongi dibawa pergi. Dengan satu hadiah kecil dari Jimin, sebuah jajanan ringan yang ia suka untuk dimakan si wajah es.

.

Yoongi berdiri di ruangan komandannya, membiarkan bawahan dari komandannya itu untuk melepas borgol yang mleingkar pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Korea Selatan selalu saja membicarakan tentang perpecahan dan kerja sama ekonomi. Mereka pikir semua bergantung pada negosiasi perdamaian, tapi semakin tinggi pagar kita, semakin aman kita. Pilihan tepat jika Utara dan Selatan tetap terpisah. Kalian, tunggulah di luar."

Semua bawahan sang komandang membungkuk, melangkah ke luar dari ruangan membiarkan hanya Yoongi yang ada di dalam bersama sang komandan.

Sang komandan tersenyum kecil menyadari semua sudah keluar, ia melangkah menghampiri Yoongi yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ternyata pikiranku tidak salah," ujarnya sambil menghampiri Yoongi, memberi tatapan merendahkan pada sosok yang penuh luka. "Jika kau ingin mendapat yang kau mau, ancaman jauh lebih baik daripada rundingan dan perpecahan lebih baik daripada perdamaian. Juga, aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi," tangan kuat sang komandan menepuk bahu Yoongi yang masih memiliki luka sejak beberapa hari lalu tanpa dosa.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan wajah yang berusaha ia buat tenang menahan sakit, ia melakukan hormat basa-basi. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang misiku. Aku telah menghukum Star Utara yang berkhianat, juga mengetahui pemimpinnya…."

Komandan Choe tersenyum, "kerja bagus," suaranya terdengar tanpa beban. "Kudengar kau juga mendapat _file_ transaksinya. Di mana sekarang _file_ itu?"

Yoongi tidak ingin bicara, setidaknya tidak mau meski tatapan mengancam yang atasannya berikan terlihat tidak baik.

Sang atasan tersenyum tipis, meledek tingkah hormat yang Yoongi miliki tidak akan pernah hilang dari dirinya. "Selatan belum panik, itu berarti mereka belum bisa memecahkannya. Kau pasti menyembunyikannya dengan baik di dalam tubuh terlatihmu itu."

Mereka berpandangan sejenak, lalu kemudian atasannya membuka tirai jendela dan membiarkan cahaya dari luar masuk menembus benda transparan itu. Ia mendongak, menatap lurus ke depan sebelum kembali menatap ke arah Yoongi yang berdiri tenang.

Yoongi sempat melihat ada cahaya merah pada dadanya, menyadari apa maksud dari atasannya membuka jendela dan tidak terlihat terkejut karena sudah memikirkan hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

Atasannya tersenyum sengit, "akan kututup rahasia ini bersama dengan pengkhianatnya. Jadi, katakan saja pesan terakhirmu."

Yoongi tahu, di mata Komandan Choe, tentu saja dirinya yang pengkhianat. Di mata atasannya itu dirinya lah yang berkhianat. Memangnya siapa yang bisa menyalahkan seorang atasan secerdas komandannya? Ia tersenyum kecil mendapat tatapan meremehkan dari atasannya itu, "aku ingin semangkuk naengmyeon di pemakamanku, kalau bisa yang dari Koryo Hotel."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," jawab sang atasan setengah geli dalam senyumannya. "Hanya itu pesanmu?"

Ia mengangguk, tidak merasa perlu goyah atas tatapan remeh Komandan Choe padanya. "Karena misiku sudah selesai, sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sebagai yang terakhir."

Tubuhnya ia tegapkan, matanya menatap mantap pada pria berambut semi putih di hadapannya. "Atas nama negaraku, akan aku habisi pengkhianat, Komandan Choe dari Departemen Keamanan Negara," suaranya lantang, dan setelah itu meraih cepat botol di meja sebelahnya dan memecahkan ujungnya hingga beberapa likuid di dalamnya lolos keluar.

Ia berlari menuju atasannya, bersiap menyerangnya dengan benda tajam yang ia pegang sekarang.

 _Shoot!_

 _Prang!_

Suara tembakan, juga suara benda pecah belah yang jatuh ke lantai menyusul. Tetes-tetes darah, membuat karpet indah yang tergelar rapi di lantai ternodai.

Yoongi terjatuh, menimpa sebuah meja dengan kaca yang sekarang mulai terpenuhi darah. Cairan merah pekat itu memenuhi meja dalam waktu cepat, dada Yoongi tertembak dan terlalu banyak darah yang keluar. Ia mengerang pelan, merasa sakit pada bagian tubuhnya.

"Ckckck," Komandan Choe menatap penuh cemooh pada tubuh Yoongi yang sudah terbaring di atas meja. Ia melangkah untuk menutup jendela setelah mendongak sebentar ke arah gedung tempat orang yang ia percaya berada. Terlalu jauh dan dirinya pun hanya bisa melihat sedikit siluetnya saja.

Ia pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang terkapar tanpa berniat mengurusnya. Mengurus seseorang yang _mati_ itu.

.

Jimin bergerak cepat menuju atap sebuah gedung, Hoseok dan beberapa bawahannya ikut di belakangnya untuk sampai secepatnya di atas. Saat tiba di sana, ia menemukan beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam tengah mengarahkan senjata mereka pada gedung jauh di sebrang sana. Ia menyeringai kecil, memberi instruksi agar semua bawahannya sekarang melakukan penyerangan, menyingkirkan orang-orang itu dan membantunya mendapatkan kendali dari senjata api yang terarah jauh ke sana.

Hoseok menatap sebentar ke arah Jimin, sosok itu terlihat tidak tenang dan sangat khawatir sejak tadi. Melihat sahabat sekaligus atasannya sudah memegang senjata api yang ia yakin menjadi alasan sosok itu khawatir, ia tersenyum tipis. Jimin sekarang terlihat lebih tenang dengan senjata api dan mencoba memfokuskan bidikannya agar tepat sasaran.

" _Akan kututup rahasia ini bersama dengan pengkhianatnya. Jadi, katakan saja pesan terakhirmu."_

Rahang Jimin mengeras mendengar suara itu, rasanya ingin membelokkan bidikannya pada si tua berambut putih yang ada di hadapan seseorang dalam bidikan mata.

Ia melihat mata Yoongi terarah padanya, entah bagaimana seperti membuat kode padahal jelas dari sisi sana tidak mungkin ia mampu melihat Jimin. Tapi Jimin terlihat begitu yakin sosok itu memulai perbincangan tidak langsung padanya.

" _Aku ingin semangkuk naengmyeon di pemakamanku, kalau bisa yang dari Koryo Hotel."_

Jimin tahu apa makna tatapan itu. Ia menekan radio di telinganya kemudian, "sandinya, koordinat GPS Koryo Hotel di Pyeongyang."

Karena sempat tidak fokus, ia menemukan Yoongi sudah berlari menghampiri Komandan Choe. Ia menarik pelatuknya dan menembak titik pada dada sosok itu yang tadi sudah ia tandai.

" _Penembak Pasukan Khusus Selatan ternyata buruk,"_ Jimin mengerukan kening saat mendengar suara dari sana. _"Dia tidak bisa menembak di area yang fatal."_

Meski itu adalah ejekan, tapi Jimin tahu bahwa dirinya tidak gagal. Senyumnya terkembang lebar menyadari bahwa ia sudah melakukan kerja baik sekarang ini. Sasarannya _tepat_.

" _Tapi, kau tahu, aku tidak akan melupakan ciuman kita hari itu."_

"Sial," Jimin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sosok di sebrang sana. "Aku juga tidak akan melupakan ciuman kita hari itu."

" _Aku akan membalas ciuman itu nanti."_

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu lalu ia mendapat perintah untuk menembak mati dua orang dari Selatan yang dipenjara di ruang bawah tanah setelah baru saja tiba dari perjalanan jauh. Ia tidak berharap banyak itu Jimin dan teman baiknya, tapi menyiapkan rencana untuk membunuh kedua rekannya yang akan menembak mati dua orang Selatan itu jika memang yang mereka maksud adalah Jimin dan temannya.

Saat ia berjalan dan tiba di tempat yang ia maksud, ia tahu bahwa dugaannya benar.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Jimin dan temannya, Hoseok, berada di sana, tapi ia tahu bahwa dirinya harus menembak dua orang yang ada di depannya sebelum menyakiti Jimin dan Hoseok yang sudah dalam kondisi terluka parah.

Dua orang di balik jeruji itu menatap terkejut pada orang yang menembak temannya sendiri, memberi ekspresi bingung dan berharap banyak orang di sana bukan salah tembak. Lagi pula, mana ada seorang penembak bisa salah tembak dari jarak sedekat ini?

Saat Yoongi menurunkan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya juga mengangkat topi di kepalanya, dua orang di balik jeruji itu pun memasang ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Aku membalas kebaikan kalian kali ini," ujar Yoongi dengan senyuman yang tertuju pada Jimin. "Aku merindukanmu."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Yoongi, "aku juga."

Tanpa diduga, Yoongi dengan cekatan menarik dagu Jimin dan membawa sosok itu ke dalam ciuman. Menciumnya dalam-dalam hingga suara kecapan terdengar diantara mereka.

Hoseok meringis melihat dua orang seniornya yang terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka. Melepas rindu yang mungkin sudah tak terbendung.

"Aku membalas ciumanmu yang waktu itu," suara Yoongi terdengar seperti terengah, kelelahan dengan ciuman yang ia buat sendiri.

Jimin terkekeh kecil, ia mengangguk. Mata Jimin beralih sebentar pada Hoseok, "sepertinya negara kita perlu tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, aku…," mata itu kembali menatap ke arah Yoongi. "Aku akan pergi bersama senior satu ini."

"A–apa?"

Yoongi dan Hoseok memekik bersama, menatap tidak percaya pada ucapan Jimin beberapa menit lalu.

Yang ditatap memasang wajah tanpa beban dan tersenyum kecil, "ayo pergi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi kali ini."

Karena Jimin hanya ingin memiliki Yoongi, ia rela melepas dirinya dan memulai hidup baru di negara kecil bersama sosok itu. Memulai semuanya dari titik nol. Lagi pula, di negaranya, ia sudah dikabarkan meninggal setelah Hoseok memberi tahunya apa yang mereka berdua lewatkan.

Tidak ada lagi Utara dan Selatan, sekarang yang ada hanya Yoongi dan Jimin.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."_

" _Aku tidak."_

 **Fin.**

Aku tau ini endingnya konyol banget dan maksaaa hahaha. Astaga. Maafkan aku!

Terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai akhir.

Ini bener-bener inspired by Descendants of The Sun episode 14 dan 16 yang aku ubah dengan kurang ajar.

Sehabis ini mungkin aku juga buat cerita Yoo Sijin sama Seo Daeyoung yang aku ubah (dengan kurng ajar juga). Tapi enggak janji! Hahaha

Karena, demi apa, pertemuan pertama mereka di bawah payung itu maniiiis bangeeet.

Ya udah sih, segini aja, makasih udah baca. Sampai jumpa di fiksi berikutnya!


End file.
